


Negotiations

by DaisyChainz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hux will take care of it, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor FO Research skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: I have an image of Kylo Ren on the ground wiping blood from his mouth. And grinning. This was the vehicle I threw together for that.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Non-graphic hand-to-hand combat with a little blood, but it doesn't bother anyone.
> 
> Ren cheats to win by using the force. But he totally could have taken him if he had wanted to. 
> 
> "Kylo Ren being a little shit" is one of my favorite tags.

"We have finally reached the final stages of our negotiations." Fennu the Elder announced to his fellow Dancronuns seated around the table. He waved a long limb in Hux and Kylo's direction, "the First Order representatives have agreed generously to our terms, and now the ceremonial battle may begin."

There was a hum of excitement along the table and Hux cast a sideways glance towards Kylo. There was no reading his expression in his mask. He may have looked relaxed enough, but Hux felt apprehension. There had been no indications of any sort of ceremony in the background he had been provided, but a ceremonial battle could simply be a reenactment. Not wanting to be caught out he held his tongue to see if things were made more clear. They soon were.

Fennu continued, "our champion, Gonkal the Great, will fight the First Orders own champion in the magnificent oval of our ancestors." The excited murmurs continued as Hux looked around the table with muted alarm. At least he knew who would be going in the ring against Gonkal. The question would be, could Ren prevail for the First Order? They had yet to see this champion.

"If the First Order Champion wins, they will have earned the right to complete the contracts we have agreed upon." Hux wasn't happy with gambling on such an important asset. "If Gonkal the Great wins he will earn a great victory," Fennu gave a half bow and gestured towards the First Order representatives. "And a night with the First Order negotiator for his reward."

Hux was stunned for a moment. "A night with him?" He gestured contemptuously towards Ren, who was now leaning forward with both forearms over the tabletop. He turned his masked face to Hux with what he imagined was a withering glare.

Fennu's voice drew both their attention back to him. "No, no Representative Hux! He would earn a night with the lead representative. Is that not you?"

Hux turned in horror back to Ren, whose body language screamed interest. Speaking to the table Ren rumbled, "why yes, Hux leads us in many ways." Then he stood and faced Fennu. "I accept your champion's challenge."

Fennu beamed and clapped his hands. "Excellent!" The rest of the table rose and began filing out of the room, their excitement high. "We will leave you to prepare. When you are ready my young friend here will escort you to the oval." Fennu rested his hand on the shoulder of a young Dancronun who remained at the head of the table as Fennu left behind the rest of his brethren. He blinked with his wide eyes, taking in Hux's unusual hair and openly admiring his champion.

"There are a great many things at stake here Ren. You had better win!" Hux hissed.

Ren swung his arms to loosen his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Of course General. These contracts are hard earned. And I would hate to endanger your . . . Virtue."

The vocoder hissed with a sound that could only have been a deep chuckle as Hux stepped back disgustedly. "Just beat that champion Ren, don't play games with your chances."

He turned away and crossed him arms over his chest. "I am personally going to deal with the officer responsible for researching the customs of these colonies." He stumbled as Ren shouldered past him to get to the door.

"Isn't that what your 'champion' is for?" Then he disappeared around the corner, following the young Dancronun.

*** **

The oval was exactly that. An oval-shaped patch of dirt ringed in stones. A crowd had collected around it; many of the Dancronun representatives, but quite a few more as well. Another Dancronun stood in the center of the oval, obviously Champion Gonkal.

Dancronuns were more than vaguely humanoid, but their limbs were elongated, with an extra joint in each one. Their skin had a faint greenish tinge and each one had a shock of black hair at the top of their skull: male and female alike. Hux knew Ren would have to be wary of the extra joint and the greater reach.

Fennu turned from the edge of the oval to Ren. "Champion Kylo Ren, Champion Gonkal honors your approach to the Oval of our Ancestors. There are no weapons and the battle ends when one yields or is unconscious."

Ren stood motionless for a moment at the edge of the oval. Then he reached for his lightsaber, held it briefly, and dropped it at his feet.

Hux watched as he strode to the center of the oval, walking around Gonkal who turned with him. Neither took their eyes off the other. Or at least Hux imagined; Ren still wore his ridiculous mask. Hux assumed it would make up for limiting his vision by protecting his hard head.

Fennu still stood at the edge of the oval. "Let the battle begin!" He announced and a loud cry rose around then.

The two warriors circled a few more times, sizing each other up, trying to ascertain their weaknesses and strengths. Gonkal lunged first, but it was experimental and easily dodged by Ren.

The swats and lunges gradually became harder and more dangerous as the two became more sure of what they could do to damage their opponent. Hux stood at a stiff parade rest but couldn't help flinching at a strike on Ren, or giving a tight smile when Ren got past Gonkal's defenses.

Hux had to admit Gonkal was very good. And he seemed to be giving Ren a challenge. After a short up-close struggle Ren retreated to the edge of the oval and removed his mask with a hiss. He tossed it in Hux's direction, who let it fall to the ground and roll a few feet away.

There was another short tussle where Ren was forced to one knee. Gonkal pushed him to the ground and pummeled him repeatedly with kicks from his many jointed legs and feet.

Ren rolled away. As he climbed onto his hands and knees he locked eyes with Hux. He smiled and wiped blood from his mouth with a gloved hand. Hux realized with a jolt what he was doing. "Stop it, you fool!" He hissed as Ren got to his feet.

"Worried?" He answered then blocked another swing from his opponent. There was another short tussle where Ren was shoved nearly into Hux. He stood up straight and turned to him. "Shall I yield, General?"

Hux shoved him back into the oval. "Fight, damn you!" Ren had the audacity to wink.

Soon after Ren got Gonkal into a headlock and it was quickly over. Hux knew what he was doing so he didn't miss the odd hand movement before the champion went limp in Ren's grip.

"Your Champion has prevailed!" Fennu good-naturedly clapped Hux on his stiff shoulder. He left Hux at the edge of the oval as he joined his brethren in congratulating Ren. No one paid any mind as Gonkal was dragged away.

*** **

After the contracts were signed and the feast concluded Hux had his first moments alone with Ren as they marched up the ramp into the ship.

"You took a foolish chance!" He hissed at Ren. He had put his mask back on after the fight and not removed it again. Not even for the feast partly in his honor.

"You had nothing to be concerned over General." He stopped at the top of the ramp and turned fully towards Hux.

"I had no intentions of sharing you."

Then he walked away having achieved his goal of fully silencing Hux.


End file.
